


Lover

by MargaretFrost



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretFrost/pseuds/MargaretFrost
Summary: 他想，在这个世界上还有这样一个地方，可以将过去与未来一并抛在脑后，时间是雪化作的雨水滴落的声音。在当下，只有他们两个人待在这里。
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 13





	Lover

*半架空，年龄操作  
*迟到但还是情人节快乐，祝天下有情人终成眷属^^

电话那头传来嘟嘟的忙音，在漆黑的房间里泠泠碰撞。忙音消失了，扩音器里传出各种声音：远处汽车的鸣笛，隐隐的脚步，交谈的人声，呼吸透过电波直达耳膜，一声声鲜活的心跳。他将手机夹在肩头，裹在被子里翻了个身，织物窸窣摩挲。他安静地躺在那里，没有率先开口，只是闭眼聆听。

电波在滋滋作响，片刻，嘈杂的声音渐渐远去，被寂静吞没。他屏住呼吸，听见咔哒一声，门被阖上。“那么。”奇犽说，“我没记错的话，你那边应该有十二点了。”

“是一点二十，奇犽。”

“所以你就应该去睡觉，而不是给我打电话。”奇犽的声音听起来就像下一秒就要挂断他的电话，但小杰知道他并不会真的这样做。他埋在枕头里无声地笑起来，“因为你不回复我的短信嘛。”他说得可怜兮兮地，听到那头呼吸有一瞬间的停滞，又很快恢复如常，“什么短信。”

“那边明明显示已读了，你知道是哪条，不要装傻。”

“小杰。”他说，“别忘记有时差，你在休息，我还在工作时间，当然没空回你的短信。”

“但却有空接我的电话哦。”小杰说，电话那头传来明显不过的停顿，他想象此时奇犽躲在某间办公室的门后，脸颊泛红，双眼睁大的模样，感到四肢懒洋洋的融化，一股柔情在肌理间缓慢地流淌，蔓延，他将被子裹得更紧，手机紧紧贴近耳朵。

没一会儿，对方找回自己的声音，“你打电话过来就是为了说这个？”

“嗯嗯。”

“杰·富力士，不要浪费我的时间。”

他很坦荡：“可是，这明明就是很重要的事。”

奇犽像是被气笑了：“你说说怎么个重要法。”

“因为我很想你啊。”小杰听到奇犽发出近似呛咳的声音，他捧着手机在被窝里滚一滚，盯着黑漆漆的天花板，脸上挂着收不住的笑容。再接再厉。他继续说，“没接到你的回复，我都难受得睡不着。”

“……你是真的不知道害羞这个词要怎么拼吧。”

他终于憋不住，噗嗤一声笑了，笑声是夜间敲碎的珐琅，滑出五彩斑斓的痕迹。窗外有夜间车辆驶过，远光灯从半敞的窗帘漏出来，将漆黑的天花板照出一朵黯淡的灯花。“小杰。”奇犽在那头低低地警告道，他摸摸眼角，渐渐地收敛笑声，摊平的四肢在发颤，胸腔还在剧烈起伏，“想你是真的，”小杰揉揉眼睛，“睡不着也是真的。”

“为什么会睡不着？”奇犽的声音一下子变得轻柔，小杰吸一下鼻子，想了想，把嗯这个音拖得很长，“怕你也想我想得睡不着。”

“……”

“开玩笑的！”觉察到不对，他急急忙忙补救，“可我是真的想回家了。”

“你在我心里已经失去信誉。”奇犽的声音听起来硬邦邦的。

“奇犽……”他讨好地轻唤，小心翼翼地，“你没生气吧。”

那头一时没有除沉默以外的回应，也没挂断电话。小杰捧着手机胆战心惊地听着，半晌，那边传来轻轻地叹息，“没有。”他的声音透着点无奈，却也柔和下来，“试着睡吧，很快就能回家了。”奇犽轻声说，像是在哄劝，轻柔极了，令他闭上眼睛，仿佛回到千里之外他们那张熟悉的床上，被褥将他包裹，就好像奇犽环绕他的手臂，他的背脊紧贴在奇犽的胸膛，依偎，摇晃，一声声呼吸仿佛有了温度，透过滋滋电波，轻轻熨在耳边。

“嗯。”

他没有挂断电话，从窗户向外眺望，太阳在头顶划出移动的痕迹，空气泛着阳光的热度，鸟雀婉转啼鸣，在楼下汇聚喧嚣人群。他在聆听，倾听，仿佛隔绝外界一切声音。他听到那端传来的呼吸渐渐地变化，更深，更均匀。

“小杰？”

没有回答。

“笨蛋。”他轻声说，“我当然也想你。”

睡梦中的人口齿不清地呢喃，翻了个身。

*

在离开这座城市前的傍晚，小杰去海边。南半球正值漫长的夏季，太阳低低地悬在半空，把沙粒照得闪闪发光，空气中的热量浓稠厚重，落日将天穹草率涂抹，摔碎在微波荡漾的海面。远处传来捕鱼船汽笛的嗡鸣，平静的海面变得躁动，就好像一锅煮沸的水，浅海鱼类在渔网中争先恐后地翻滚，跳跃，翻露出雪白肚皮，激起千层白浪，在日落余晖里闪烁如粼粼碎金。“每年的这个时候，它们都会从北方游到这里。”一旁的老人说，他和小杰站在岸边，一同注视这热闹非凡的景象。“就好像这是它们的家一样，怎么也忘不掉。”

“我知道。”小杰对老人说，迎面吹来一阵潮湿的海风，闲适，微醺，他闭起眼睛，回忆起在鲸鱼岛的海港边等待渔船归港的那些日子。“小时候我问过家乡的水手，‘为什么鱼可以到达从未去过的地方’。”

“他们给你答案了吗？”

“嗯。”小杰说，“他们告诉我，‘流浪的眷恋引导它们去到从未去过的家乡’。”他说完，对老人开朗地笑，从码头的石阶一跃而下，拍去掌心的沙土，朝岸边的老人挥挥手，继续沿街道漫步。

采珠人就在路边卖货，竹篮里盛满珍珠，一颗颗晶莹圆润的珠粒，在余晖的照射下剔透地闪烁，他们将珍珠和漂亮的贝壳串在一起，编织成项链和手镯。

他在一家家商店前徘徊，他想到亚路嘉绸缎般乌黑的秀发，想象珍珠在黑发间若隐若现的样子，便走过去，用不熟练的当地语问价。对方是个年轻的女孩，正趴在柜台上雕刻石头，刻刀随手腕的动作灵活摆动，不过一会儿，便雕出栩栩如生的轮廓，她放下手中的东西，仔细掂量小杰挑选的那串珍珠。柜台上摆放着她雕完的小动物，是一对振翅的小鸟。他被这漂亮的小东西吸引住了，捏起绳子的尾端将它提到眼前，它们旋转着，在空中撞来撞去，好似盘旋飞舞，发出清脆的声响。

女孩告诉小杰这两只鸟儿不拆开出售。“这种鸟是恩爱的眷侣，不论分开多远，它们总有办法找到彼此。”

小杰趴在柜台边，看女孩将项链装盒，用绸缎包好。“那如果将它们分开呢？”

“除了死亡，没有什么能将它们分开。”女孩想了想，又补充道，“或许连死亡也不能将它们分开，因为这种鸟，一旦一方死去，另一只也会很快跟随而去。”

她说：“这种鸟比人类更懂爱。”

他专注地，凝神地听着。他若有所思，目光落在两只小小的石雕上，稚气地将它们在眼前摇晃。太阳将血红的余晖烙进它们晶莹洁白的羽翼。他缓缓收拢手指，将发光的石雕握在手心。

小杰并没有告诉奇犽航班改签的事，因此当奇犽打开房门时，也似乎并没有想到站在门前的人会是他。

“嗨。”他说。

奇犽像是才起床，头发凌乱，嘴里含着牙刷，只有睡意朦胧的眼睛在看到他时迷茫地睁大了。他们就这么站在门口，大眼瞪小眼。

小杰终于忍不住笑，“怎么，都不请我进去啊。”他回家前先去一趟超市，这回手里拎着大包小包的东西，袋子勒得掌心隐隐地疼。“帮我把这个放去房间吧。”他把行李交给奇犽，对方好像还在梦游，接过行李，乖乖让出一条路。

房间里开着暖气，尽管念让他们都不会那么容易受到温度变化的影响，可他们还是习惯于这样做了。厨房里正在煮热水，水蒸气噗噗作响，他走到餐桌旁，将买来的食材一样样取出来。在他这么做的时候，奇犽也走进厨房，他走路向来悄无声息的，但小杰早已熟知属于他的气息。他没有回头，只是继续把袋子里的东西往外拿，牛奶，黄油，草莓果酱，买的是奇犽喜欢的牌子。

“提前回来怎么不告诉我？”

小杰的动作停下了，因为奇犽从身后贴近他，热腾腾的体温覆上背脊，用手臂揽住他的腰，将他带进怀里。“这不是想给你个惊喜嘛。”他说，听到奇犽在耳边不信任地轻哼。

“我可以去机场接你的。”他用睡意朦胧的声音说，将脑袋搭在小杰肩头，打哈欠，将嘴唇贴上他的脖子，轻嘬耳背和颈脖那处的柔软皮肤。他的吻像滴落在肌肤上的阵雨，慵懒，也轻柔极了。小杰感到胸腔里有蝴蝶扇动翅膀的嗡鸣，激起一片欢欣的颤栗。

“算了吧，没有工作的早上你什么时候早起过。”小杰说，他仰面滑进奇犽的怀里，姿态全无，好像没长骨头，听到奇犽在耳边发出不满的呢喃，收拢的手臂拢紧他滑落的身体，柔软的头发在耳畔摩挲。他的嘴唇从后颈来到下颌，一路蜿蜒，再落到脸颊，他把他像煎饼一样的翻了个个，现在他们面对面了，却不能好好瞧见彼此，因为他们之间的距离太近了，或许不超过一厘米，他得稍微仰一点头，才能在稍高处对上奇犽的目光。

“你好。”小杰甜甜地说，鼻尖蹭蹭对方的。他把手放在奇犽低垂的颈项，嘴唇贴在他的唇上，让唇瓣轻柔的摩挲，触碰，然后缓慢地打开，最终急切地含住奇犽的舌尖，听到从他的喉咙里滚落猫一般的咕噜。

他们缓缓地，深深地吻着彼此，他的身体开始不断地向后仰，承受住另一具身体相贴的重量与热量，还有不间断地，分开，再连接的吻。奇犽的一只手臂托在他的背，他的两只手捧着奇犽的脸，呼吸渐而急促，好似荒漠中的旅人找到他的水源，不断地吻着，颤抖地舔他的嘴唇，发出甜腻的呻吟，在快乐地晕眩中感到一阵心醉神迷。他好想念奇犽。小杰头晕目眩地想。他也想念这个。若不是身在此处，在奇犽的怀里，他就永远不会知道自己还能有多需要他。

热水壶发出尖锐的鸣叫，他们皆是一惊。奇犽的嘴唇从他的颈窝滑落，在发烫的颈侧烙下一路炙热的吻，他噗嗤笑了，将鼻尖凑近眼前的头发，亲吻他的头顶。奇犽直起身子，将他好好地放在桌子上，他们气息凌乱，头昏眼花，终于在相聚后第一次好好打量彼此。

奇犽那张瓷白的脸颊泛起一阵鲜红，呼吸尚未平复，他深深地看了小杰一眼，睡意看上去终于消失殆尽。他又变得有些难为情了，眼睛不知道看向何处，只是轻轻别过脸去。“我去拿水壶。”奇犽说，几乎是如获大赦般地转身。小杰对着他烧红的耳朵微笑，他从桌子上跳下来，抚平衣服，掩住一个哈欠，继续整理买回来的食物。

他们最终还是坐在餐桌前吃完早餐，而不是在上面做什么超出用途范围的事。早餐是太阳蛋和燕麦粥，十点，阳光终于驱散冬天冰霜般坚硬的浓雾，从厨房敞开的窗户落进来。

燕麦粥煮得很浓，也很烫，他们一口一口地喝着，小杰和他说起在那座海岛的经历，说起那个南半球遥远的夏季，“我们租不到船，据当地人说，我们要途径的那片海域有水龙出没，去那里捕鱼的渔夫时常失踪的浓雾里，所以没有哪个渔民愿意把船租给我们，还劝我们别去送死。”他说着，一边小小地皱了皱鼻子，无意识地撅嘴，“说得很可怕，其实那只是几只马形水怪。”

当小杰说起来那些探险经历时，往往神采飞扬而不自知。奇犽注视他落入日光光晕中的脸颊，时间和阅历塑造他，使他长好一副成年人的骨架，削出锐利的棱角，还有一颗蓬勃跳动的，更坚强的心脏，但奇犽依旧能透过那双眼睛找到那个神采奕奕的十二岁男孩，曾经，他在那双眼睛里消失过一次。这个认知至今仍时不时在脑海里浮现，然后撕裂他体内原本以为早已愈合的某个部分。

仿佛是感受到他的目光，小杰抬起头，望向奇犽的眼睛。太阳浸透那张无暇的脸，在日光下，他裸露的肌肤，浅色的头发，都在闪烁白莹莹的光，他确信自己在那双眼睛里看到了什么。他的呼吸轻轻一滞。

“怎么不继续往下说了？”奇犽问，他的声音十分随意，愉快，就好像方才那双眼睛里闪过的悲伤只是他的错觉。

他张了张嘴，看看奇犽，压抑住内心的疑问，只是摇摇头：“没有，只是，”他说，“我刚刚说到哪儿了？”

滚烫的燕麦粥渐渐失去温度，吃不完的被剩在碗底。小杰伸手掩住一个哈欠。或许是因为他回到家，回到奇犽身边，连轴运转的疲惫终于朝他袭来。他将碗拿到水池边，拧开水龙头，看着水从底部汇聚，渐渐没过餐具，他又打了个哈欠，没注意水已经放得太多，没过水槽边缘，淅淅沥沥地淌到地板上，好像一阵雨。

“小杰？”他手忙脚乱地关上龙头，听到奇犽的声音从身后传来，“你好像有点心不在焉的。”他走过来，将手覆在小杰的肩上，熟悉的气息将他团团包裹，让他产生一种身处奇犽怀抱的错觉。

“怎么了？”奇犽的声音突然变得紧张起来，“你不会是、你没有瞒着我什么吧？”

“嗯？”他想了一会儿，才意识到奇犽在担心什么，他有点想笑，但疲惫得连嘴角都抬不起来了，“我只是太困了，奇犽，你不要乱想啦。”

他能感受到奇犽紧绷的身体渐渐的放松，“你怎么把自己搞得这么累？”语气里倒有点他自食其果的意思，他瘪瘪嘴，就这么直接朝身后倒去，对方毫无准备，但还是接住他突然砸过来的身体，向后踉跄几步。

“需要我提醒你我们身后还挂着刀具吗？”奇犽又好气又好笑，要不是手臂被紧紧抱着，抽也抽不出，否则他就要将这个耍无赖的人丢在地上。小杰把脑袋埋在奇犽的颈窝，不管不顾的样子就像回到十二岁，“我可是工作完就急着改航班回来的。”

“所以你为什么要这么着急啊，明明可以不改航班的。”

“因为，”他埋在奇犽肩头，用很轻的声音说了句什么。他知道奇犽清楚地听见了，伏在皮肤下的肌理动了动，捉在双臂的手掌松开了，奇犽展开手臂，身体仍有些紧绷，却将他轻柔地环进怀里。他在奇犽肩头蹭了蹭，无声无息地，露出细小的微笑。

“上次我在电话里说睡不着，奇犽还记得吗？”

“……嗯。”

“先前我没有在意，以为只是兴奋得睡不着，从海岛上回来后却还是这样。”

他感到奇犽环着他的手臂收得更紧。“现在去好好睡吧。”这句话后面还留有未尽的余韵，只是小杰突然不想思考任何事，久违地宁静令他比钻石还要坚韧的意识土崩瓦解，他放弃抵抗，任凭睡意的洪流将他卷入其中。在意识触底前，小杰感到奇犽的手指缓缓滑过他的背脊。在不远的窗外，不堪重负的树叶落下将要融化的雪，雪水滴落在地面、树枝，敲打在窗扉，形成一种规律的，淅淅沥沥的雨声。

而这所有的一切，都只意味着他终于回家这一件事。

当他处理完水池，进入房间的时候，小杰已经陷入沉睡。他睡着的姿势很不老实，身体在自己的那一侧，脑袋却埋进奇犽的枕头。他陷入柔软被褥，睡相全无，修长的四肢舒展，皮肤之下的肌理随呼吸缓缓起伏，显得放松极了。房间里的暖气开得很足，或许是因为太热，被子只盖到小腹的位置。

小杰的生长期来得比同龄人似乎要晚，也因此受过很多苦。奇犽还记得，在那个时候，小杰也曾整夜整夜的失眠，在骨生长的疼痛中蜷缩身体，最严重的时候，他甚至无法迈开步子跑动，只因为于血肉中抽芽的骨骼正用疼痛鞭挞每一道关节。而奇犽对此毫无办法。他的生长期出乎意料的平稳，他不知道哪种痛能与生长的痛苦相当。在那些无眠的夜晚，他将小杰抱在怀里，抚平他因疼痛而痉挛的手指，在汗湿的后颈落下一个又一个安抚的吻。

现在，小杰已经长大，拥有一副漂亮的好身体，肌肉线条优美流畅，消瘦，却埋藏勃发的能量。漂亮，却不完美，皮肤上布满新旧交叠的伤疤。他年轻，开朗，有活力，拥有用不完的力气，仿佛不知疲惫，随时准备好奔向远方。小杰的身上拥有一种动物性，不止一次的，当他们一起活动，阳光透过森林交叠的树网，在他身上洒下斑驳碎光。他低伏在草丛，目光如铁一般专注，肌肉紧绷仿佛伺机而动的野生动物。

那是小杰与生俱来的天赋，成为自然，与自然融为一体。他可以是无常又固执的雨，是横冲直撞的野兽幼崽，是闯入他人生的风暴。他又要付出多大的代价，去挽留世界上最为自由的灵魂。

在早些时候，他们经历漫长分别最终重逢，再次小心翼翼地朝彼此靠近：不再是无忧无虑，无所顾忌的十二岁。一个崭新，公平的开端。在决定与小杰重逢之间，奇犽也曾想过他现在会是什么样子，不知道时间会带走什么，又会留下什么。在内心的某个角落，他隐隐地，自私地希望小杰不要改变，尽管他性格里的一些坚硬东西曾在他的心上留下伤口。

可这个世界却是靠牺牲善良和勇敢的人来达到某种平衡，若是想要在崎岖道路上平稳地行走，你得拥有一颗比磐石还要无动于衷的心脏，与满身是刺的盔甲。奇犽希望小杰依旧能做自己，他知道这句话意味着什么，他已经目睹过小杰坠落的模样。而他不确定自己是否能承受第二次。

奇犽不知道自己算不算一个勇敢的人。曾经，他以为自己这具饱受折磨的身体足够强大，可他还是被轻而易举地摧毁了，才知道原来这个世界上存在那么多比鞭刑与电击更令人苦痛的事情。他终究只是一个人类，会流血，也会感到疼。

和小杰分别后，他与亚路嘉去过很多地方，看过极光下漂浮的巨大冰川，在沙漠无垠的夜空下见证日出的盛况。世界那样的广阔，他们在地图上投掷石头，决定下一次的去处，用红笔圈出去过的那些地方。有很多次，在他蒙上眼睛时，眼前都会浮现出那样一座小岛。那里曾在他的梦里出现过无数次，以至于过去那么久，他依旧能轻易地记起那里海风略带咸腥的味道；灰烬般的落日是如何摔碎在粼粼海面，还有在那个晴朗的夜晚，他们坐在广袤的夜幕之下，星星在枝头摇摇欲坠，小杰坐在他身边，眼底燃起一簇噼啪篝火，对他微笑的模样。

很长一段时间里，奇犽都在避免回忆起那段时光。他和小杰在一起，还是两个那样小的孩子，甚至没有长好一副坚硬的骨骼，却拥有面对全世界的勇气。他早就拥有过人生中最好的东西，他把它藏在密封的罐子里，用记忆将它酿造，直到有一日将罐子打开，发现它变得比眼泪还要苦涩。

有时候，奇犽也会想，或许自己永远也不会真正的从那段过往中痊愈。就差那么一点，你就会永远的失去谁。这个念头就像座淹没在记忆海洋里的岛屿，海潮或许会暂时将它吞没，但你知道它的存在。它就在那里。它一直会在。

夜深人静的时刻，奇犽会时常做那些梦。那些有关坠落的梦，无数次。他发不出声音，也无法挽留。失重的惊悸感攫住他，让他从睡梦中惊醒。他呼吸急促，眼皮上还残留这着血的颜色，令他不敢闭眼，也无法入睡。亚路嘉一旁翻身，被褥窸窣，鼻息平稳，眼珠在眼皮下缓缓滚动。

他坐起身，注视妹妹熟睡的脸庞。房间的小桌上放着他们的地图，上面已经用红色圈出不少地方。世界如此的广阔，却可以被完整的画在一张纸上。鲸鱼岛就是大洋中那些数以千计的小岛中的一座。它那么小，甚至不会被标注在地图上。

而我又要怎样才能再次到达你身边呢。

小杰在睡梦中发出混含的咕哝，将奇犽从回忆中唤醒。他只发出一点声音，脸颊在枕头上蹭了又蹭，身体在被褥间辗转，露出布满伤痕的肩胛。一股没由来的情绪溺水般攫住他。日光缓缓地渗入窗扉，楼下传来隐隐人声，隔水般的听不真切。奇犽坐到床上，将手放在小杰的背脊，感到那具温热的身躯像归港的船只般缓缓地靠近他。

他想，在这个世界上还有这样一个地方，可以将过去与未来一并抛在脑后，时间是雪化作的雨水滴落的声音。在当下，只有他们两个人待在这里。

*

小杰醒来的时候，发觉自己四肢并用，整个人缠在奇犽的身上，对方被他挤得几乎不在自己的枕头上，眼皮紧阖，在睡梦中也是一副并不舒服的样子。愧疚顿时击中了他，他小心翼翼地把手和腿从奇犽身上拿下去。他不知道自己睡了多久，只是嗓子干得厉害。睡眠带来的晕眩感余韵仍在，他在原处坐了一会，等待那阵睡意渐渐消退，然后下床，轻手轻脚地走出去。

他走到厨房找水喝，冬季的午后，太阳在半空中黄油般闪烁，空气中饱含水汽，而日光就在其中闪烁，融化并不新鲜的雪。

当小杰回到房间，奇犽已经醒了，正在和谁通话。他重新回到床上，奇犽朝他敞开一只手臂，他就像得了令的小狗，心满意足地钻进他的臂弯，将脸颊贴在奇犽的肋骨，感到他说话时胸腔的震动。他的手搭在小杰的背上，又一下没一下地拍打。他听到从听筒流出的漏音，听着奇犽轻柔地和妹妹说着什么。他喜欢奇犽对亚路嘉说话时的声音，那是一种哥哥对小妹妹特有的温柔。

是兄妹。是血亲。是家人。

奇犽拥有亚路嘉，他也有米特阿姨与祖母。小杰并不经常想起金，他与父亲之间的联系似乎只剩下血缘，这个世界上最飘渺，也同时是最复杂的东西。拥有一个孩子是很简单的事，想要成为好的父母却很难。他对母亲的概念源自于米特，父亲这个角色却在他生命中很长一段时间里空缺着，尽管他对金并没有怨恨的情绪，却也并非不甚在意。

一个孩子能被他的家庭塑造到怎样的程度？小杰的手机里一直存有父亲的一张照片，拍摄于与他现在的年龄相仿的时期。任何见过他父亲的人，都会说他们有两张相似的容貌。在曾经，他向往成为像父亲那样的猎人，而现在他很清楚，人并不是为了成为别人才诞生到这个世界上的。不止一次，小杰被那些鲜少降临的情绪淹没了，他想，如果金选择承担起一个父亲的责任，那他会成长成怎样的人。但这样的猜测是毫无意义的。人并没有办法选择自己所出身的家庭。

窗外，最后的积雪渐渐融化，淅淅沥沥地滴落。日光如水般没过他们的身躯，他靠在奇犽怀里，四肢舒展，打哈欠，只觉得前所未有的放松，惬意。

就在小杰感到困意再次袭来，奇犽对着电话说了再见。

“亚路嘉？”他从奇犽的怀里扬起脑袋，对方点点头，看着他的眼神没有那么确定：“我以为你会接着睡的，还是因为我说话你睡不着？”

小杰摇摇头，他确实还有一点困，但已经不必再睡了。“说到亚路嘉，我还给她带了礼物。”他突然想起那串珍珠项链，他轻轻地挣脱奇犽的怀抱，跳下床，没找到拖鞋，就干脆一只脚砰砰跳跳，找行李箱。

“你给她买了什么？”奇犽在他身后问，他不答，将那串珍珠神神秘秘地藏在掌心，又跳着蹦回床上。

“你看。”他把首饰盒打开，露出那串漂亮的珍珠，一颗颗珠粒圆润饱满，散发夺目却柔和的光。“你觉得怎么样？”小杰问，像个想要得到夸奖的孩子，眼睛亮晶晶地看他。

那双眼睛比珍珠还要漂亮。奇犽想，感到脸颊在那样的视线下腾然而升的热度。或许他可以自欺欺人，安慰自己是因为此刻阳光正好，将脸庞捂热。他假装正仔细查看那些珍珠，“亚路嘉的首饰已经够多了。”

“可那都是你给她买的呀。”小杰轻轻撅起嘴，一副不服气的样子，“我也想给她买首饰戴嘛。”

“你给她买的东西还不够多吗，”他想起亚路嘉衣柜里怎么换着穿也穿不完的连衣裙，每次搬家都要大费一番周折，而罪魁祸首正无辜地看着他。“她简直要被你宠坏了。”

这就是在强词夺理了。小杰似乎对奇犽的回答十分不满意，原本跪坐地半身向前倾倒向他，“你自己不是也很宠亚路嘉，为什么我就不可以。”

“因为我是她哥哥。”

“难道我就不是她的哥哥吗？”

小杰根本没意识到自己脱口而出的话意味着什么，直到他感到奇犽贴近他的身体僵住了，他不知所措地看着他，眼睛毫无防备地睁大，瞳孔轻颤，在阳光下闪闪发光。那双眼睛令小杰想到璀璨的蓝宝石，以及夜空中波光粼粼的星河。小杰被这样的目光注视着，心底酸软得融成一滩水，他感到自己的呼吸被偷走了。不公平，为什么奇犽总能轻而易举地对他做出这种事？他在一阵心醉神迷中朦胧地想，不知道自己是怎样地看着奇犽，也对自己正对奇犽做的事无知无觉。他轻轻地凑过去，将吻落在那张布满红晕的脸庞，用嘴唇轻轻触碰，仿佛亲吻一捧洁白无暇的雪。一下，又一下。他感到相贴的身躯在颤动，他沿着脸颊印下一个又一个吻。他没入奇犽怀里，含住那只泛红的，柔软的耳朵。

他听到奇犽喉咙里滚落的声音，忍不住低笑，舌尖在耳道里轻柔地舔弄，覆在双臂的手指骤然收紧了，接着是一阵天旋地转，他被轻易地翻下来，现在换做奇犽居高临下地看着他，呼吸急促，双颊鲜红欲滴。小杰双手环住他低垂的颈脖，在他耳边连绵吐息。

“从现在开始，你对我做什么都可以。”

*

冬天即将过去的时候，他们带上亚路嘉，去往更北边的地方。一座宁静的小镇，远离城市的喧嚣，或许拥有世界上最好的冬季度假雪场。在那里，一切都还是隆冬的模样，仿佛春天直至许久以后都不会造访，连续几天，雪花安静而甜美地降落。

他们住在当地人家，挤在噼啪作响的火炉边，喝热气腾腾的新鲜牛奶，吃烤得油滋滋的牛肉。窗边的那棵雪松被覆上皑皑白雪，翠绿的针叶在风中颤动，仿佛一簇簇翠绿晶莹的花蕊，楼下传来孩童奔跑的跫音，洒下一串银铃般的嬉笑，然后是砰——雪球击中树干，树枝摇晃，雪沫窸窣飞舞。亚路嘉趴在窗口眼巴巴地往外看，小小的背影像只小小的犬类。

“哥哥。”她回头，满怀希望地看向奇犽，“我可以出去和他们玩吗？”

奇犽听到底下那群孩子的吵吵闹闹的嬉闹，只用听的就能分辨出那群人类幼崽的平均年龄不会超过十三岁，顿时觉得头痛无比，“亚路嘉，你今年二十一岁，已经是个大姑娘了，成熟点。”

“哦……”她撅起嘴，失望地耷拉肩膀，身后好像有一条摇摇晃晃的尾巴焉焉地垂下去。二十一的成熟女孩从飘窗上跳下来，珍珠项链随她的动作跳跃。它虽然被奇犽诟病已久（“要我说实话？它或许更适合你祖母。”），最终还是被戴在亚路嘉的胸前，散发洁白朦胧的光芒。

“你和小杰就打算一直呆在房间里吗？”

“为什么要出去，外面不是在下雪吗。”

“雪已经变得很小了！”

“唔。”两个人只发出一串短促的音节，眼睛都牢牢黏在屏幕上，手指将手柄按得噼啪作响。

“你们就不觉得无聊吗！”她扑到两人之间的空隙，百无聊赖地托着下巴，注视着电视屏幕里奇犽操控地小人将小杰的撞倒在地。“小杰玩得好烂哦，连我哥哥放水都玩不过。”她说，“亚路嘉！”小杰故作恼怒地放下手柄，她觉察到情况不妙，刚想要起身逃跑，就被小杰抱着腰举了起来。

她长大了，变得不再像当初那样瘦小，是个和同龄人体格相当的健康女孩，却还是被小杰轻而易举地拦腰抱起。他带着她在空中转圈，作势要把她抛向空中。亚路嘉大笑起来，惊叫着，面颊上泛起欢欣的红晕，她用手抱紧小杰的脖子，眼睛却快乐地睁大了，“小杰，快点放我下来！”她哀声请求道，又被小杰笑着抛起来转了一圈，“还说我玩得烂吗？”她笑得气喘吁吁的，说不出连贯的话，只能摇摇头。小杰将她稳稳地放到地上，她满头秀丽黑发凌乱地披散在肩头，变得像个野孩子，湿润的双眼闪闪发亮，小杰将发丝从她的脸颊上轻柔地捻去。他们你看看我，我看看你，最终噗嗤一声，傻乎乎地笑了。

“我收回之前的话，”奇犽坐在床边，他向来不怎么参与这种幼稚的争执，“你们连十三岁小孩的心智都比不上。”他没什么表情地说，注视着他们的目光却非常的温柔。

在房间的窗外，最后一片雪花落在翠绿的松针，雪沫裹在枝头，珍珠般摇摇欲坠。在落过雪的云层后，日  
光雾灯般飘渺。

几天后，小小的旅店等到了属于它的好日子，那头为客人提供牛奶的母牛产下一头小牛犊。在旅店女主人语气轻快地宣布他们这个消息时，身后还跟着一个陌生的女孩。一个拥有长长黑发，眼眶很深的鞑靼少女，女人告诉他们，这是她的女儿安雅，从住在大城市的奶奶家回来。她在母亲的背后探头探脑，和亚路嘉同样好奇的视线小心地相触。

“你想看看小牛犊吗？”女人注意到亚路嘉渴望的眼神。亚路嘉从没见过那种新生的，热气腾腾的小牛犊，她的渴求几乎就要溢出那双亮晶晶的眼睛，她飞快地，毫不犹豫地点点头。女人温和地笑了，“那就让安雅带你过去吧，你们年纪差不多大，还可以做个朋友。”

听到妈妈的话，名叫安雅的女孩从阴影里完全踏出来。她们起初是拘谨地，小心翼翼地打量着彼此，两个害羞的女孩，安雅看起来比亚路嘉年纪要小一些，个头却很高，对年长一些的女孩尚存畏惧。一只手在她的背上轻轻一推，亚路嘉转过脑袋，发现小杰正笑意盈盈地看着她。

“去和安雅一起玩吧。”

这仅仅是一个小小的动作，却令亚路嘉不由得挺直腰背，面对陌生同龄人的羞怯突然散去了。她又转而望向奇犽，好像在寻求一个奔向前方应允。血缘令他们无需开口也能读懂彼此，奇犽注视着这一切，看到她眼睛里摇曳一览无遗的向往。他想，他的小妹妹拥有不输给任何人的勇气，只有最坚强的心，才能在经历过最黑暗的时刻依旧对未来心生向往。

他将手轻轻覆在亚路嘉小小的肩头。

埃尔斯德拉在当地的语言里是星星。太阳和月亮是另一些人类的语言，而星星属于这里。占星师会在每年二月的完美晴夜画下吉星运行的轨迹。在那一天就是星历新年的开端，也是一年中最盛大的节日。

溯洄蜿蜒的河面，冰层在阳光下融化又凝结，流水变得沉默寡言，河流在缄默中延伸，延伸，像伸长的手臂，穿过小镇心脏的位置。傍晚，他们在桥上，太阳在早些时候就已经躲在云层后头。河水在日光的余韵里融化，水面上升起一丝丝白雾，温柔地泛起涟漪。

街道两旁挂上新年的装饰物，路灯在几天前就已经经过改造，当夜幕降临时它就会像星星一般点亮，缓慢的闪烁不同色彩的光芒，就仿佛星星从天上降落，这样做的话，就算是在那些下雪下雨，无星无月的黑夜里，人们也能够在天空中看到星星的光芒。

“我们这次出门这么久，回去会被工作压死的。”小杰说，他靠在奇犽的肩头翻看邮件，语气懒洋洋的，并不是真的在抱怨。

“他们又不是离了我们就不能活。”奇犽说，“我们勤恳地卖命一整年，这是我们应得的。”

“我们将近有一个月的时间账户里分文未进，还花了不少。”

“管它呢，我们又不会真的破产。”

“那也不一定，或许……”小杰说，抬头望进奇犽的眼睛，神情无辜地看着他，“或许什么？”，“你再继续这么网购高价游戏卡带，我们就会。”他的话音刚落，手机就被奇犽一把夺下。

“度假期间禁止提及工作。”他十分不讲道理地宣布，“你的手机就暂时放在我这里保管。”

小杰忍不住笑了。“好，不提了，不提了。”他说。奇犽捉住他空出的手腕，将五根白皙的手指滑入他的指缝，亲密地包裹他略小的手掌。他牵着小杰，从石桥步入街道。或许是因为新年的缘故，小镇的街道上到处都是熙熙攘攘的人群，两旁的商铺时不时传来商贩的吆喝声。

枯竭的中央喷泉旁，当地教会学校的孩子正为一种濒临灭绝的奇兽募捐，硬纸板上用不同颜色的彩笔画出小动物的图案。小杰走过去，将两张一百戒尼的纸币放入女孩的帽子，女孩说了声谢谢，将一朵沾满雾水的白玫瑰放入他的衣兜。

他拔掉玫瑰的荆棘，转身将玫瑰别在奇犽的胸前。他在做这件事的时候神情十分认真，他伸手，拂去落在奇犽肩头的一滴水珠。当小杰做完这一切后，发现奇犽正目不转睛地凝视他，黯淡的天光落进他明亮的眼睛，好似珍珠在浪尖翻滚。他呆呆地愣住了，只是与奇犽对视，一会儿，竟罕见地率先别过脸去，脸颊上泛起微不可见的红晕。他感到奇犽拿起他未来得及收回的手，将嘴唇覆在掌心的纹路。他的心为这举动掀起波澜万丈，仿佛一颗石子重重投入湖心，浑身泛起无可抑制地颤栗。

“奇犽？”小杰悄声说。

奇犽没有回答，只是继续牵起小杰的手。他的掌心也出汗了，与小杰的手湿漉漉地相贴着。他们沉默地走了一阵，最后在一间酒馆前停下了。空中突然飘起雪，细小的雪沫从鸦灰色的天幕抖落，雪下得十分安静，淹没在人群之中，很快不见踪影。奇犽的脸庞朝他转来，问他，要进去喝一杯吗。

这个时间的酒馆并没有多少客人，零星的几位也并非结伴而来，散落在酒馆的角落，各自沉默地喝着。“你想喝什么？”奇犽问，酒保用指节敲敲桌面上的菜单，他低头浏览上面的内容，却发现身旁的人依旧站着不动，目光看向酒馆角落的某处。

“小杰，怎么了？”他问，他看到小杰的嘴唇张合，发出不确定的声音，“那个人，好像是金。”奇犽的眼睛募地睁大了。

“什么？”他好一会儿才重新找回声音，“你确定吗？”

小杰依旧凝视着坐在角落的那个人，缓缓地点头，“我记得他的气味，应该不会有错。”他抬起眼睛，与奇犽短暂对视，然后一同朝那个方向走去。当他们走得越近，那个淹没在昏暗灯光里的人影就越发清晰，奇犽渐渐看清那个人的身影：个头不大的中年男人，头发乱糟糟的，穿着的衣服看起来是闭着眼从衣柜里翻出来的。像是听到小杰的脚步，又或是早就感觉到他们的念，那男人从面前的酒杯里抬起头。奇犽感到小杰将他的手指攥得更紧了些。

他们站在男人面前，奇犽听到小杰从喉咙里发出压抑的声音。“金。”

“哦，是你们啊。”金说，看上去将醒未醒，眼皮掀起一小片，游移的目光将他们懒洋洋地打量，最后落在两只交叠的手上。

那样的注视几乎让奇犽的脸颊发烫，但金并没有再说什么，只是指指身边的空椅子，示意他们落座，“对了，你们都到了合法饮酒的年纪吗？”

他问的虽然是两个人，眼睛却是注视着奇犽的。“都到了，我和小杰一样大。”奇犽说。

“那就是二十一了啊。”金点点头，招呼来酒保，用当地语和他说了些什么，对方点点头，不一会儿便端上两杯酒。一杯是清澈的梅子色，沉甸甸的液体里，柠檬和冰块轻轻碰撞，一杯是蜂蜜一样的金色液体，气泡摇摇晃晃，从杯底接二连三地浮上来。奇犽喝了一口那杯被摆在他面前的金色液体，尝起来是甜的，过喉却变得火烧火燎。小杰并没有碰他的那杯，只是正襟危坐，目光锐利地注视他的父亲。

“那么。”他终于开口了，“你们怎么到这里来了？”

“我们来度假。”小杰说。

“度假？”他重复，几乎要笑出声，“猎人协会的那帮人还会放你们出来度假？”

小杰忽视了金的问句。“你呢，你来这里做什么？”

“没什么特别的目地，因为这里的蜂蜜酒非常有名，想喝就过来了。”金的视线看向那杯金色液体，话锋陡然一转，“你觉得怎么样，好喝吗？”他的脸转向奇犽。

这个问题来得有些猝不及防，或者说，见到金这件事本身就在他们的意料之外。奇犽看着面前的这个男人，瘦小，不修边幅，并不见照片里那般意气风发的神态，但他的眼睛非常矍铄，里面藏着某种非常尖锐的东西，令奇犽觉出一种被层层剖开，内里被一览无余的想法。“还算不错。”他回道。

小杰陷入一段短暂的沉默。“我很惊讶，你会这么说。”

“为了什么？”  
“我以为你不会做这种事。”他说，“比如特意来到一个地方，却只是为了喝这里的酒。”  
“是吗？”他仿佛被逗乐了，放下酒杯，好好打量自己的儿子，“那你为什么会这样想呢？”  
小杰张了张嘴，起初，没有发出任何声音。  
“我也不知道为什么。”他只是说，“我不知道你会喜欢蜂蜜酒。”  
“你不知道的事情太多了，孩子。”

“是啊，”他喃喃道，“因为我一点也不了解你。”小杰说出这句话的时候并不苦涩，也不觉得难过。早在更年幼的时候，他就朦胧地意识到，他和金，只是被错误地安放在并不合适的位置。他只是感到困惑，就如同面对这个世界上其他存在却不被理解的事。一旁的椅子被推开了，小杰转过脑袋，发现奇犽站了起来。

“亚路嘉拜托我去帮她买东西。”他对小杰说，“我先走一步，等会回来找你，你可别自己跑出去。”

小小的酒馆里，烛火簌簌地扑闪，小杰看着奇犽那双凝望他的眼睛，他想，你为什么看起来会有些难过呢。他张了张嘴，但那只手轻轻地覆上肩头，里面蕴含着更坚韧的决心，将小杰挽留的话悉数堵了回去。

奇犽看向金，对他轻轻颌首，然后走了出去，门前的风铃清脆碰撞，渐渐归于平静。

现在桌边只剩下他们两人，金收回落在远处的目光，看向他，却说起了别的。“我没想到你们还在一起。”

金饶有兴致地注视着他，小杰感到一阵不知所措，“嗯，对。”他开口，罕见的有些结结巴巴的，“我，我们的关系一直很好，为什么突然说起这个？”

金没有回答，反而说，“他真的很喜欢你，我看得出来。”

“啊……嗯。”小杰垂下眼睛，后知后觉地脸红了，盯着面前的玻璃酒杯，看着汇聚的水汽再也承受不住，从杯壁上跌落，在桌面泅出一片小小水洼。

“以前，那些我的朋友——你遇见过的那些，他们会告诉我，觉得你和我很像。”金说，“我也曾那样认为。”

小杰摇摇头，“我并不需要成为另一个你，也不必一直追在你的身后。”他说，“我曾经这样做过，已经为此付出了代价，但我得到了同样宝贵的东西，所以我不会去后悔自己耗费时间做过的事，只是，我不会再走同样的路了。”

他说完了，吸溜一下鼻子，对着金，对着这个身为他父亲的男人轻轻笑了，眼睛眯成新月的形状。曾经年幼的孩子也会长大，渐渐学会肩负起落在自己肩头的责任，才知道引领自己前进的人，不会是任何人，只有长大了的孩子自己。金知道这样的成长需要付出怎样的代价。血缘，多么飘渺又脆弱的东西，而血缘的纽带是确实存在的，他们的骨骼里刻着同样的基因。他知道自己的孩子会跌跌撞撞地追赶自己的步伐，历经无数残酷的事，摔碎继而重组。或许也正是这样，他的孩子也注定不会走向与他同样的道路。因为他勇敢地长大了，已经成为骄傲又独立的人。不是作为父亲，不是作为引路人，金想，他只是他人生路上的旁观者。而即便是这样，他想，这一次，你做得足够让爱你的人感到骄傲。

他们陷入一段沉默，金望向窗外，街道上，雪簌簌地下着，一片片洁白的雪沫烟雾般从天空降落。

“雪下大了。”他说。

“啊！”小杰看向窗外，突然像想起什么，手忙脚乱地站起来，椅脚在地上摩擦，发出尖锐的声响。“我要走了。”他对金说，“走？那小子不是让你在这里等他吗？”对方蹙眉，而小杰只是摇摇头，“我得去找他。”他风风火火地，还是一如既往的固执性子，抓起放在一旁的围巾就向外跑去。

你知道他在哪吗。金沉默地注视他奔跑的身影，不一会儿，他又折回来，跑到金身边，竟有点上气不接下气的，烛光照耀进他棕色的瞳孔，在一瞬间，他的双眼犹如阳光般明亮。“如果有机会的话，下次再一起喝酒吧。”

他在奔跑，迎风迎雪，在交织的人群中穿梭。风细细地刮来一阵雪沫，夜色已经完全暗下来，街道两旁的灯一盏盏升起，遥遥地望去，就如同闪烁在雪夜的一颗颗星星。小杰停下脚步，驻足向四周张望，寻找那张他曾日夜思念的脸庞。在曾经，他只是往前一意孤行，不回头看，没有意识到自己正从爱人的身边走开。他感到内心正渴望地疼痛，脑海里浮现的是奇犽离开时望向他的眼睛。很多时候，爱与利剑带来的疼痛并没有区别。他不敢停下脚步，只是不停奔跑。他想，上帝啊，我怎么能让你一个人离开，我又怎么能让你再次露出这样的眼神。

远远的，教堂里传来唱诗班的歌声，朦胧，圣洁，雪下得更大，坠下满天扑簌的羽毛，街道两边原本喧闹的人群渐渐散去了，四周突然变得寂静。只有落雪恬静的窸窣与灯光隐隐的嗡鸣。不远处的路灯下站着一个人，令他的脚步渐渐慢下来。

仿佛是觉察到他的气息，原本低垂的眼睛轻轻地眨了眨。那双蓝眼睛在夜幕下闪闪发亮，令小杰想到比星星更为明亮的东西。

他头晕目眩，心中印刻的鸟雀在看见奇犽的瞬间开始振翅，激起一串连绵颤栗的酸涩。我爱你。此时此刻，他只能想到这个三个字。也只能是这三个字。他向前走了一步，再一步，他没有意识到自己又开始奔跑，一步，两步，三步。

他奔向他，奔向那个朝自己敞开的怀抱，他最忠诚的朋友，最亲密的家人。

他永远的爱人。

END


End file.
